


letter exchanges

by jadeishere



Category: HKT48, IZONE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, it's random tbh so don't expect consistent themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: A series of drabbles with different ships, text messaging style.Latest: excursion [minyul], where minjoo just wants to tag along with YuriPreviewminjoo: YURI!!!minjoo: WHYYYYYY [crying]yuri: bc i canminjoo: hrrrrrrrrrrgggghminjoo: you're soooooo gonna be finished once we return to the dormsyuri: i'd like to see you try
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 11





	1. confidence [kkubi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Miyawaki Sakura asks a certain Son Wendy for some confession tips.

_**sakura > wendy** _

**sakura:** um

 **sakura:** wendy-unnie

 **wendy:** kkura!

 **sakura:** i know you're busy but

 **sakura:** can i borrow a bit of your time???

 **wendy:** no prob!

 **wendy:** is something the matter?

 **sakura:** yes, there is...

 **sakura:** can you

 **sakura:** canyouteachmehowtobeconfidentsayingpickuplines?

 **wendy:** pfft

 **wendy:** ahem

 **wendy:** what brought this on?

 **sakura:** you see...

 **sakura:** i've been reading your replies on lysn, y'know

 **wendy:** aaahhh

 **sakura:** and was wondering, "how does wendy-unnie do that?"

 **sakura:** that sort of thing

 **wendy:** well, kkura!

 **wendy:** you already know the answer to that, right?

 **wendy:** it's mustering a looooooot of courage

 **sakura:** would my confidence in giving fanservice be enough to confess to my crush

_One message was deleted._

**wendy:** [eyes]

 **wendy:** i saw that, kkura

 **sakura:** i—

 **wendy:** tell you what

 **wendy:** just go for it

 **wendy:** like Nike's tagline

 **sakura:** do you really think i can do it, wendy-unnie?

 **wendy:** i believe in you, kkura

 **wendy:** now shoo, and go do that

* * *

**_sakura > eunbi_ **

**sakura:** eunbi-unnie...?

 **eunbi:** kkura-ya!

 **sakura:** do you mind if we

 **sakura:** talk for a bit?

 **eunbi:** is something wrong?

 **sakura:** i have something important to tell you

 **eunbi:** oh

 **eunbi:** okay

 **sakura:** eunbi-unnie, i

**sakura:**

**sakura:**

**eunbi:** kkura-ya?

 **sakura:** i

 **sakura:** i need some pads...

 **eunbi:** OOOOOOOHHHHH

 **eunbi:** haha, i thought it was something really serious!

 **eunbi:** don't worry, i'll come over and give you some

* * *

_**sakura > wendy** _

**sakura:** wendy-unnie

 **wendy:** so, how did it go???

_sakura sent a picture_

**sakura:** i want to curl into a ball, put myself in a box and ship myself back to japan

 **wendy:** heeeeyyyyy

 **wendy:** look at the bright side, you managed to say something!

 **wendy:** of all things to say though,

 **wendy:** why pads

 **sakura:** *groans*

_fin._


	2. excursion [minyul]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Kim Minjoo just wants to tag along a certain Jo Yuri's trip back home.

_**minjoo > yuri** _

**minjoo:** jo yuri

**yuri:** kim minjoo

**minjoo:** are you really going home?

**yuri:** how many times do i have to tell you

**minjoo:** for as many times as you will say you won't take me with you

**yuri:** minjoo, pls

**yuri:** you have plenty other time to meet my mum

**minjoo:** b-b-but

**minjoo:** this is the *perfect* time for me to meet her

**minjoo:** up close and personal

**yuri:** just say you want to hear some embarassing stories about me and go

**minjoo:** if she'll tell me some then i'd gladly accept it :D

**yuri:** uGH

**yuri:** when i say no,

**yuri:** i really mean NO, minjoo-ssi

**minjoo:** yuriiiiiiiiiii

**minjoo:** pleeeeeaaaassssseeee take me with you ):

**yuri:** ÑO

**minjoo:** D:

**minjoo:** pLEASE

**minjoo:** I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT

**minjoo:** JUST LET ME COME WITH YOU

**yuri:** .

**yuri:** anything?

**minjoo:** anything!!!

**yuri:** wow, you're _that_ desperate?

**minjoo:** listen

**minjoo:** we don't have that many opportunities considering the current sitch

**minjoo:** let me have this one!

**yuri:** okay fine

**minjoo:** soooo

**minjoo:** you'll take me with you?

**yuri:** what choice do i have?

**minjoo:** omg yul

**minjoo:** i wuv u uwu

**yuri:** hey

**yuri:** don't forget, you're gonna do something for me

**minjoo:** ok

**minjoo:** what is it then

**yuri:** you'll have to imitate a monkey in front of my family

**minjoo:** YURI!!!

**minjoo:** WHYYYYYY [crying]

**yuri:** bc i can

**minjoo:** hrrrrrrrrrrggggh

**minjoo:** you're soooooo gonna be finished once we return to the dorms

**yuri:** i'd like to see you try

**minjoo:** i really will! >:v

**minjoo:** u better watch

**yuri:** _sure i will_

_fin._


End file.
